Prisoner Six-Four-Six-Nine
by Demon's Poet
Summary: Read and find out! I own NOTHING of Blizzards. Adam, the main character and also my OC, stuck as a prisoner, get's a deal, and really just read and you'll find out. It's better than the summary. Anyways R&R please. AND BE KIND! only my second story. Also! Cover image COMING SOON!
1. NOTE!

Hello! I've started a new project on something that I know, quite a bit better. Starcraft, of all types. I've played from the first fame to part of heart of the swarm for Sc2. Anyways, this is a warning of what's in this. I'm HOPING this goes far. Anyways, read, review, like and all that good jazz. I hope you do like the story.


	2. PART ONE: Prisoner 6469

Taking a deep, breathy sigh as he remained seated on his bunk. Listening to the chatter of dominion soldiers outside of his cell. Shaking his head as his mind was swerving all over the place. The last thing he remembered was extreme training and some newer gear. After that though, most of it was a blur. Probably a weeks worth of memories, just, gone. Not there. The strange human male in his orange prison suit with half of it off to show his black muscle shirt and pale skin, began to slowly stand as a dominion soldier in his large marine armor came to the cell door. "Prisoner six-four-six-nine?" He asked in a demanding and deep voice. The marine armor made that human maybe three times his size, even if they were anything but even in strength. "Yeah..." He said trailing off as the cell door began to open then. "Come with me." He spoke as the prisoner complied. Once out of his cell, he felt a couple metal bands go around his wrists and ankles. Then he followed the marine squad leader that seemed to be leading a team to bring him to where ever he was going. The prisoner looked around as he began to see what was actually going on

Seeing three normal sized marines which were already twice his size with the armor. Then two Warpig mercs. They were more in the back area with their large, bayonet Gauss rifles. All that six-four-six-nine could think is that it was his day to die, but what came next was an even bigger surprised. When he walked out, he wasn't greeted by a firing squad, but by three other soldiers, two ghosts, and to his guess, a possible veteran.

"This is him..." The marine squad leader said to the older looking male before turning to six-four-six-nine and pointing to the cuffs. To which his lapdogs ended up un-cuffing him.

_'What in the the hell, is going on here?_' was all the prisoner could think as he stared at the trio of ghosts. "So your the infamous 'Ghost' killer huh?" the blond haired woman asked as she came out of her cloaking state that her suit introduced. She stood there in her slender formed with the ghost's lightly armored cloak suit. It was meant for stealthy infiltration and assassinations. It reminded the prisoner of his old spectre suit.

The prisoner didn't respond to her question, all he did was keep quiet as she seem to walk up to him and put the barrel of her rifle into the base of his spine. Her rifle was large compared to her, but smaller than a normal Gauss rifle. Still, this modified Gauss rifle being just set at it's base made without the large round stock, no bayonet, and added a scope. It had the same form of the old fashion B-15 Berrita sniper rifle just thinner.

It was obvious to him that she was grinning as she threatened him with her rifle, which didn't even make him flinch. "What is it you want?" He finally spoke, his deep, monotonic voice echoing in the room. It was obvious that it sent chills down the spines of the youngest of the four ghost soldiers. Seeing how this very same prisoner was named this sectors infamous Ghost Killer. '_You'd think that they would be ready for this instead of sending children to face me.'_ He thought in a bit of an angered manner. It was insulting.

The blond haired woman who was around maybe five eleven spoke up. "We're here cause we need your help...we're hunting another spectre." The female explained as she then looked to a the only other female on their little 'team' the deep purple hair that seemed to go down past her shoulders nodded to the long haired, pony-tailed blonde before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his knee. He was now kneeling as his head snapped to the right, using his violet eye to attack the blond girls baby blue eyes. She hadn't backed down at all, and it would turn out she was the bravest on this little, 'team' of theirs. Seeing how she just hit him. He stared at her rifle that was stuck in his leg, he was holding it tightly in between the back of his thigh, and shin. His muscle easily holding it there as his body stopped the small amount of stinging from the hit that brought him down to his knee.

"Okay, that's enough." The short white haired man started, he lifted up his visor goggles and spoke to him, the green eyes, almost as green as his original goggled visors, "Adam A Talon-Micreddy, we're asking you for you're help, we need you're help in hunting this killer who seems to be copying and continuing your work, but in a bit more gory and gruesome way. Now, will you help us?" Adam shifted his gaze up to him. "And just why the hell would I help you four, weak, childish, little fucking brats?" He asked before he felt a rifle butt slam into the side of his face. It was the purple haired female. After that, six-four-six-nine looked up at her and spit his little bit of blood from a busted lip at her. It landed all over her cheek and right eye area. "Fuck off, dominion bitch." He spoke with more anger in his tone, and with a light Hispanic accent. Then he felt the palm of a hand slap him. Her again. "You're lucky we need you alive, or else I'd kill you to avenge how many friends I lost to your little play time." She spoke with the same kind of monotone voice he usually did. A voice of a TRUE killer. He grinned at that, he shot straight up, that rifle that was stuck in his leg that the other female was struggling as she tried to pull it away, had finally gone flying towards the wall due to the fact that she finally got herself and the rifle away from him.

Quicker than a zealot on a rush of some kind. He was behind the only one who did not speak. Black haired, short and slender. This was the ghost he got behind, wrapped his arms around and held him in a way of a strange head lock. He was holding the kid like a hostage. With his hand in such away, it'd be easy to snap his neck. Six-Four-Six-Nine felt this young-ling shuttering in his grasp. It was almost like an embrace, almost, at least, that might of been what the kid was thinking. Although he was still ready to kill him without a second thought. "You realize, I'm not one to work for the dominion. Right?" The prisoner spoke to them as he all realize what just happened as they seen his violet eyes light up. He was a very, very, very powerful psionic person. Actually, his psychological state is what really interested the dominion in him in the first place, seeing how he was probably equal to the queen of blades in just pure essence of power of the mind.

Sighing they exchanged looks to each other and then turn their head to him. "The dominion is willing to pay in multiple ways. Also, you're bounty will be cleared, you'll be allowed to go free, you'll be payed with enough money to get yourself away from here. And, you'll be allowed, if desired, to gain your rank back in the small spectre unit of the dominion. That IS, if you so desire. Will all of that be enough for your services?" The older gentleman stated and asked. Then Adam cocked a brow. "Oh? Well I got one more demand...my equipment. I want it...All, of it." That demand would probably be the one that they'd refuse right off the bat, but to Adam's surprise, the older male pointed to a long and a bit larger than average crate.

"We suspected that would be a request. So we have already taken the liberty of ascertaining them for you." The ghost with the red goggles spoke. Which it turned out to be purple hair.

Adam didn't say anything, he only looked down to the youthful one that was being held against his will against him. "Fine..." Adam began before looking up to the older one. "I know who one of you are, Nova Terra, but the rest of you are a mystery to me.." He continued before gently pushing the kid away breaking the grasp he had on the kid. "So, can we at least start with introductions while I change?" He asked walking past everyone to the crate, which opened on it's own to expose it was a full action mobile weapons kit. Meaning it held armor, ammo, weapons, and any customization you put onto it. Which it already had a mirror, which allowed Adam look himself over. His muscular built body would be hidden behind a large muscle shirt, yet it was a bit tight around him. Looking to his arms which had a few scars, but nothing too big. Then to the rest of him, black boots, half of his prison jumpsuit which would go up to his waste. The rest was torn off. Then to his longish hair. It was a steely black, which he really needed to get cut. _'Damn...I'ma mess..'_ He thought to himself before shaking his head. Then reaching into the case to retrieve all of his gear.

It would take maybe twenty minutes or so, but he got cleaned up. Shifting into his armor with simple ease as if it were just a glove for his hand. The black metal like texture, wasn't how it felt on the inside. It felt like a fine leather, which suited him just fine. It would go all the way from his neck, to the souls of his boots. Black, metallic, leathery, he looked like a true soldier in it. He then reached in and pulled out his black helmet, the eye visors would glow a purple color as he stared into them for a few seconds before flipping it around. Putting the face of it to his palm, and the back of it to the other hand to grasp and slip it on. After that he reached up and hit something on the helmet, which really turned it on. He actually just tapped it a bit to seemingly wake it up. '_Come on baby..load up the system.'_ He thought as he then switched the visor off to let the helmet remove it like it did on any spectre helm. It went up and over his forehead area of the helmet like goggles. "So..." He spoke as he began to turn around, but his hand still in the crate, but it would soon follow as he pulled out a completely custom black Gauss rifle, all black, with a few fire patterns on the sides and a scope mounted onto it. He didn't like the ghosts' rifles due to their lack of thickness, and he didn't like the standard marine's rifle due to their lack of, finesse. So he decided just to take a marine weapon, and shrink it, build off of it, and make it his own. Now it was a silenced, full-auto to semi-auto, sniper rifle which a bayonet on it. Shouldering it as he looked to the rest of the group with a grin under the gas-mask part of the blackened helmet.

"Who are you guys?" He asked in a monotone to them as they began to exchange unhelpful glances to each other, they obviously felt uneasy which worked for him. Then Nova began. "Nova, you probably already know me seeing on how me and a good amount of firepower put you in the situation you were in back in the cells." She then pointed to violet haired bitch who could really use a kick to the teeth in Adam's opinion. "That's Echo, the older gentlemen's Captain Vincent, and the person you just so happened to attempt hostage taking on, was Specialist Allen, he's the newest one to the field." '_Sounds about right, seeing how he DID freak when I made my move to capture him and use him as leverage if need be.'_ Adam thought and only caught half of what she just said. "About yourself?" She asked from what he caught. "Ex-Lieutenant Talon..." He explained with his original last name. He had never been one to hold onto the past unless it was over the dominion due to the reason his lover is gone. "Well, Lieutenant, until this job is over, your rank is being re-invoked, your a full fledged soldier again and, you kept your rank." The old man told him which made Adam just shrug with no real emotion.

Maybe thirty minutes after being briefed on the mission specs, he followed the squad out to the dropship hanger bay within the space station he was being held at. Which would hold the rest of the team, it consisted of the four ghosts, himself the spectre, then about 7 marines, a Firebat, a marauder, and a reaper without his jet-pack. Which Adam found strange but, he didn't care too much. What he found even more strange was, they were all mercs. All of them in fact. It kind of crept him out, but he shook it off and walked towards the dropship. As he pasted by soldiers, all he heard were halts of chattering, gasps, whispers, or an insult, but one that really got to him, which made him stop dead in his tracks and turn to the bastard reaper who said it.

What he had said to Adam was, "Hey, look at it, it's Mr._badass faggot_. The man who will knock you out, drug you, rape you, and slit your throat! And he only does it to men!" When they heard that, the Warpigs laughed a bit, but the only two who had some sort of brains were keeping silent and watching, the Marauder and Firebat. Adam turned to the reaper who said something still shouldering his rifle as he slowly began taking steps towards him. "Oh~? Awe, did I hurt someones _fweeings_?" he asked in a girly teasing voice while holding his hands together and tilting his head.

That sent Adam to the point, if he was a stick, he'd be in pieces. He held up his hand and then quite literally discharged enough energy to drop a Thor. It sent the reaper flying into the wall by the all of a sudden blast of psionic energy. Literally indenting his figure into the wall which shut everybody up. "Anyone else got a smart ass comment?" Adam spoke with stern voice as the ghosts all just watched in awe of what he just did. He was TOO in touch with his psionics they all shared that thought.

Ironically, they couldn't read his mind, but he could read theirs. Adam was on a playing field above all of them. He sighed and turned back to the dropship that he was boarding originally. "My only warning, if you can't keep up with me, don't try, if you can't keep your smart ass mouth shut, I'll shut if for you, and one final thing...you get in my way, I won't hesitate to cut you down." He finished up, then processed to enter the dropship. This left the hanger bay in a shock. All the workers, all the other people around, civilians, soldiers, they just witnessed a man go flying, and hitting a wall with enough force which would break a Goliath in half. And the man who caused it acted like it wasn't any old big deal.

(Please note, in the next set. The song, is not mine, it's Linkin park's Burn it down, no copyright or anything meant, I just wanted to use it in the fiction.)

As preparations went on, the only two on the dropship who were ready and geared up, were Allen, and Adam. Leaning back as his helmet's visor was down. His radio would be blaring with music in his helmet, yet, no one could hear it but him. He was gently singing along to it though, so soft that no one would hear. Not even another spectre, which still didn't even come close to his power. His boot tapping along to the drums steady beat which went along through out the entire song. "The cycle repeated, as explosions broken the sky. All that I needed, was the one thing I couldn't find, and you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know~. We're building it up~! To break it back down." Listening to some really old music he found.

Adam's head slowly started to swing along with the motions. Then he heard the young man finally speak, staggeringly too might I add. "H-hey, A-adam, you aren-n't gonna-a k-kill us are you?" He asked curiously before Adam turned his head to him, smiling from under his helmet. "Nah...not worth it, Plus, I finished off the last of the ones I wanted to kill a long time ago. I finished paying the debts they left me with..." Adam said as his music turned off. He continued, "The saying, 'An eye for an eye' is a perfect explanation of this situation..." He said stopping there so that Allen could probably figure it out. "Oh...Well...Um, thanks, you know, for not killing me." This ghost seemed less disciplined than the ones he usually seen. Which was strange, yet, very interesting. "No problem, thank you for not being like the rest of the dominion assh-" He stopped Adam and Allen continued. "About that, mind telling me what's got you so at odds with the dominion?" He asked, which honestly, Adam expected this question. He sighed and smiled to him. "You'll have to, hear the whole story..."

He began to tell him about his oldest friend, and his lover, a dark Templar name Xal'nual, a female and a great warrior, but when the zerg came, she was sent into action more and more often. That's actually how he first met her.

(FLASH BACK! This will be in first person of Adam A Talon-Micreedy due to it being HIS past. Also note, That the flash back will be interrupted a couple time and you'll see a sign of this to warn you anyways, ON TO THE FLASHBACK!)

**_I would be sitting against a tree with my usual rifle against my chest, it was holding me up as I had been bleeding quite quickly. Blood pouring out of a wound I had gotten from a hydralisk that decided it wanted to taste me more than kill me. Bite marks all over my armor and body. I would be wearing a lighter version of my own spectre armor, plus, it wasn't the same colors. I felt my blood splattering against the blue colored detailing on my red armor. The droplets splatting against my thigh and rifle as I had been panting due to the pain I felt. Groaning in pain as I stared out to the limp body parts of a hydralisk. Something had helped me kill it. I had seen it go in half before I actually ended it's life with a single energetic pulse of energy into it's head._**

**_My eyes wandered the area, looking for anything, anything, then I noticed a shimmer and shouldered my rifle towards it. "Who's there?" I asked in a worried tone, youthful and filled with emotion. Then out as if it was going to kill me, the shimmer drew closer, very fast. Then he seen it a green psi-blade. Which made me grin, for I was more connected to psionics than anyone else I knew. Some said I was too connect, or that I was hybridized with a archon and a human. Then in seconds, I felt myself against the tree, psi-blades heat near my neck, then as if nothing happened, the female appeared. Her eyes staring straight into my open visor, staring daggers at my violet eyes. In seconds, and without the dark templars control, the psi-blade went out, and the protoss, was sent to the ground by a very powerful psi-blast, but without realizing it. I was on top of her. In a bit of a compromising position which I honestly have to admit. I was blushing at the time._**

"You can blush?!" He asked in curiosity as he stared at Adam. His standard green goggles up over his head and his ghost mask down.

Adam had chuckled and began to reply to him. "Yeah, I am human you know..."

Allen then cocked a brow. "You sure?" He asked eyeing him up and down.

That made Adam chuckle again, and harder. "Not at all." he said with a gently shook his head and went on with the story.

**_While staring down at this protoss dark templar, it was strange, I couldn't help but feel strange about it. We had our eyes locked to each other for, probably because neither of us had ever been in this position before. At least, at that moment anyways. After maybe, six minutes, I quickly jumped off, still bleeding and held my wound on my chest to speak quickly. "Sorry..." I spoke to the dark templar who had just continued to stare at me before standing up. "That, is not a problem human..." She told him telepathically. After that I realized what was going on to my body._**

**_I was only standing for a few moments before I collapsed in pain from all of the damage I took, which ended up making the dark templar for some reason, rush to my side. She had decided to help me as much as she could, but, due to the fact of being two different species, all she could do was place pressure on the wound until it stopped bleeding. I actually lost consciousness at that moment in time._**

"So, you're telling me, that you had a female, a FEMALE, dark templar, of the protoss race, come to your aid?" Which made Adam grin as he went to take off his helmet. "Yes, you realize, this story as set on my first, and only ever mission for the dominion right?" That made Allen jump. "Whoa!"

Adam bursted into a bit of a snicker as he turned his head to the rest of everyone outside. "If you're freaking out now, wait until you hear the rest of the story..." He trailed off giving a slight wolfish grin to Allen, which made him blush a little bit cause the grin looked good on Adam, and he already knew that it made him look good. Even to alien races.

_**I don't actually remember anything from the time I blacked out to the next time I a woke, all I remember, was a blurry vision, and a few sounds of fighting, and shrieks of an animal. When I woke up though, I found myself laying on a soft bedding like material, and I was in shelter, but, it wasn't Terran, it was, it was protoss. At that moment, I felt my heart skip a beat cause I could swear I just got taken prisoner, but what came next, shocked me even more. When I started to sit up, I found myself, in an actual, well at least I think it's a bed. "Whoa..." I commented to myself before slowly standing out of it. I was naked, in the buff, and myself with all it's glory. Was showing. Although I didn't really care cause the room was empty at the moment, I began to walk around searching for something, something very important. My clothes and armor, which I found rather quickly. **_

_**When I was dressed and everything, the biggest shock I'd ever have in my entire life, is turning around to see a protoss, with a deep shade of purple in her cheeks, and not only that, she was naked herself. I stared for a moment at her blinking while holding my helmet in my hands, it turns out. She seen me completely, well, naked.**_

(FINAL PART OF FLASH BACK IS NOW OVER!)

"Wait wait wait...She was naked? And you were getting dressed? Oh god please tell me you didn't..." To which Adam shook his head with a chuckle. And Allen gave a sigh of relief. "Good thing, for a moment I th-" He was cut off. "Me and her didn't have sex at that moment in time, if you wanna hear about our little affairs that happened to-" Allen shut him up by saying these three words. "No. Fucking. Way." straight to him with jaw swinging open.

Adam couldn't help but to laugh at the Ghost's shocked expression. "You fucked an alien!?" He shouted jumping out of his seat and that made a few heads turn. Honestly, if he shouted it any louder, Adam believed the entire station would becoming to figure out what the hell was going on. "I prefer calling it making love to my loving wife, but yes, I had married and had sex with an alien..." Rolling his eyes as he replied to Allen.

Allen was finding it so hard to believe, yet it made sense. "Okay...so why do you hate the dominion?" He asked and Adam just sighed. "About a month after my disappearance due to running away from my squad to distract the zerg, I got married, to that very same protoss who saved my life. I returned that favor by killing a very special high templar who set his eyes on taking her head for bring a 'human' into their little village, Anyways. After a few months of married life, everything was perfect. Until one day, the dominion soldiers showed up at my door step. Me and my wife had stepped out, we both had been in armor when we returned to find most of the village being taken prisoner cause they were hunting for their lost property. They seen me wearing the armor and ended up turning hostile right away. As soon as they started shooting I knew what was going to happen, so I went in fighting. But my wife, she was so wound up in emotions, she went into a rage and started killing, everything...Then, she took a few stray bullets and..that stray round came from non-other than a mixed squad of ghosts and spectres. I knew it was two peoples ammo due to difference in guns. At that very moment, when I watched the love of my life drop, I renounced ever serving such an evil group, honestly, if you weren't my only way out at this moment, I'm pretty sure that room you had the soldiers take me to, would of gotten a new fresh coat of red paint." Adam explained, both in hatred, and sorrow. He truly did hate all of the dominion, even if not all of them were bad.

After that, they both sat in silence of the dropship as the rest of the squadron had taken their seats. Well, everyone but Adam. He had moved from his original seat, to sit down and rest his back against the door of the cockpit. He wasn't too big on being near people. Especially right after the information he just shared with Allen, but now Allen wouldn't even look at him. Something strange was up of sure. 'but what is the question.' He thought to himself before he heard the pilot make an announce meant. "Eta, fifteen minutes." They were leaving the station to go planet side. The worst part about this was, the location, was the last known area of the rogue Ghost. And that was in a military complex that just went silent an hour ago.

So how'd I do? Read and review please!

Nova:This little demon of ours does NOT own Starcraft, or for that matter anyone or thing that blizzard or anything else he puts up on this website!

Wow, Nova, what a mouth full.

Nova:Yeah well from what I seen, Allen is getting a mouth full of Adam.

Well...I DO like yaoi...a lot...but, I'm planning this out. So don't worry.

Nova:Okay, now I will worry. Also, Our Demon owns Adam, so I lied about him not owning anynone...

ANYWHO! R&R Thank you!


	3. PART TWO: Out of the Frying pan,

_BEGINNING OF SECTION TWO:Out of the frying pan, and into the oven._

"Jesus fucking Christ it's hot out here." One of the marines was complaining, again. "For the love of god, shut the hell up Monroe!" Another soldier spoke up as we continued our hiking through this desert like area. The base was only a good click north of us. Echo on point with the two bigger soldiers. The Marauder and Firebat. _'Which honestly made no sense to me, why bring a guy who uses a flamethrower in the fucking desert, serious!'_ Allen was walking next to Adam who was in deep thinking, then he turned his head to Allen. _'Gotta admit though, Allen might be a stuttering fool, but when his heads in the game and he's like me when I'm in a fist fight...then again, he isn't as savage, just so focused.'_ At that point in Adam, ended up bursting into laughter which defiantly turned heads. Echo had looked back with a pissed off look on her face. "Oi! What's so funny?" At that moment, when he heard the tone, and seen her face.

He knew it was time to mess with the princess a bit. "Oh nothing your highness, only that with the expression on your face you look like that of a zergling addicted to methane gas and with a voice of helium." Allen stared at Adam, who just used science, to fucking insult Echo. '_What the fuck is wrong with him?'_ Allen thought about Adam and turned his head to see Echo staring at him cocking a brow, we had actually stopped to see this, wondering what would happened. "Um translation?" She asked him and he bursted into a bigger fit of laughter.

"Echo.." Allen began but Nova cut him off. "Adam, you should probably shut your mouth..." Adam turned to Nova and cocked his brow. "Oh? And I didn't know they taught blondes science anymore. Oh you learn something new every day." Still grinning, Allen looked to Adam doing a motion like a slice under his neck to signal him to quit it. Then Nova seemed pissed, Echo was confused before Allen just sighed and continued. "Echo, he insulted you using science. He said you have the face of a zergling who's addicted to the smell of ass, pigs ass I should say, and with the voice of a two year old little girl." Adam turned his head to Allen, and began to clap. "Bravo Allen, Bravo. Remind me to buy you a drink when this is over."

Adam was pleasantly surprised. Allen had actually known what he had said, when he turned to face the other to girls. Echo was fuming, she was pissed off, It actually took both the firebat and marauder to hold her back, but that's when Nova took the moment for a surprise attack she had lunged at Adam, who still wasn't paying attention, well, at least until she had her grasp on him. Unfortunately, he hadn't moved an inch other than he began to walk..Not sense she grabbed him. She had basically wrapped herself around him and thought he had fell. But when she opened her eyes, she seen herself holding onto something that was moving. Arms and legs wrapped around it. She looked up to see Adam, arms not really moving, but he was walking.

He had continued to walk ahead while Nova had attempted to tackle him to the ground. Which, completely failed. He stopped to look down at her as she had her nose against his shoulder. "Um...You can let go now you know..." He told her and she did. God now she was embarrassed, everyone else was probably thinking she's now got a thing for one of the scariest men in the sector. Which honestly, she didn't. If anything she'd take him in the back, fuck him, then kill and or leave him there. She never was the kind of girl that was into tall dark and were too, distant for her liking. When she let go of him, all he seemed to do was shrug and continue walking. He was quite literally leading the way now.

Allen had noticed how far ahead of everyone Adam had gotten, he was moving and not stopping, the worst part, he looked as if he had a purpose, a man with a purpose is a dangerous thing, and with him already being labeled what he was. Adam, to Allen, was a demon in disguise. Little did he know, how true that actually was.

Adam kept a cool face under his helm, collective and calm. Quiet too. As his boots stomped through the sands ahead of the squadron who finally began to follow in his example and began moving again, he could begin to see flashes of metal, shines of it as he approached further and closer to the location of the military base they were heading too. The one that went silent only possibly, an hour and thirty minutes ago. This was all too coincidental. This was too perfectly set up, Adam thought, and was thinking deeply about the whole thing. _'I've got a bad feeling about this, too perfectly planned. Something here is going on, and I'm going to find out what it is.'_ Suddenly, a realization came to Adam's mind before he suddenly stopped and slowly drew his rifle. As the squad seen this, they began to worry.

Allen was confused. '_Did he see something?'_ he thought wonderingly before walking up with his rifle in hand. Looking out to the base and standing next to Adam, his newer friend. "What did you see?" he asked questioningly.

"Nothing...I was...thinking, I guess it's my over active imagination again..." Ablaten lie, but with they way he paused and seemed worried, he showed that he was probably just worrying for their safety, which in all conclusions. Wasn't the case, he was worrying only for three things. Himself, the situation, and the possibility of his friend Allen who he just spilled part of his horrible past to, being a part of the possible situation that they were pulling him into. In seconds Adam began to shake his head with a sigh before he dashed forwards, now running at a good speed. Damn near impossible for any normal soldier to match. The Ghosts had a better chance, Allen had the best chance to catch up and keep pace due to his size and his physical training being what it was as a ghost. _'What the hell!?'_ Allen thought. _'What is Adam thinking? He's just, damnit! What the hell!?'_ Allen couldn't help but to be angerly confused about what Adam just pulled by running towards the base.

Adam continued his running as sand was being picked up so well behind him, it was flying back all the way towards the marines who were following behind, in order of the line it went, Adam, Allen, The three other ghosts, and the rest of the troops. Adam was the fastest and strongest due to his enhancements that were given to him by the dominion at the beginning of the Spectre project. Ironically, they had fucked up one thing though, firstly, by injecting Zerg DNA straight from the dead Overmind on the Protoss home world. Secondly, inject high Templar dna into his genes which also genetically fucked him up worse. He was never truly infested, cause the zerg DNA was dead, but the protoss inside of him kind of revived it and at first it ran rampet, seeing how the old controller over the swarm was, kind of revived inside of him. It didn't infect him normally, actually, not at all. For as the tests went on, he began to bond with him, his body that is.

Making his skin harder and tougher, making him have a easier time taking damage physically. His mind sharper and the same with his six senses. It didn't change anything much. Other than give him new Psionic powers that no normal human got. Same with the protoss genetics. It also made him libal to breed with a protoss female, which honestly wasn't at the top of his list of things to do at the very moment. He was the first of the spectre project that had fucked up and had to cancel the first time before they went about creating spectres a different way, well, the first survivor. After words, they learned injecting those DNAs maybe wasn't the BEST idea around. So we'll just put them through so much training they'll die THAT way.

Honestly thinking more and more about what he's been through, pissed him off further. Shaking his head at the annoying thoughts, he pushed forward, ahead of everyone. If what he originally thought was true, then that means he's going to need cover, and a good quick trigger.

Taking a good few minutes before arriving, all he could see as he arrived on the seen, were bodies, both human and protoss. Although, the strangest thing was, the protoss, looked shackled, prisoners of war most likely. Sighing with his rifle at the ready, it was across his chest as he used his body system to have the helmet's visor go up and show the violet hues he had for eyes. The iris bright at the moment you could swear they were pink instead of purple. As he continued to walk, he couldn't help but to feel he was about to stumble into something he wanted not to be apart of, but to hell with his survival instincts he thought, _'might as well go til I drop right?'_ At that moment, his boots continued to move now. Lifting and dropping ever few seconds in quick steps as he continued to look around at the ravaged bodies.

Some looked to be killed by bullets, others by psi-blades, and then the ones that looked almost as if a hydralisk or something came at them. "Fucking hell...not even I'm this sloppy." He said to himself quietly as he walked over to one of the dead protoss zealots. It was out of most of it's armor, but it had a single psi-blade. The blade was glowing a light blue at the moment, but it was dimming due to it's energy was running low.

"Damn...What the hell happened here?" He asked himself as Allen began to arrive. Allen had swore under his breathe as he looked around. Dead marines, zealots, marauders, firebats, but not a single body of who might of done this. Although when he caught sight of Adam, he seen him pulling off the psi blade of one of the dead zealots. Once it was off, all Allen could do was stare at what came next. Adam, actually used his psionic abilities, to recharge it, and change the blades color to a long sword like red. _'Damn beautiful._' Allen thought, then Adam spoke up. "Took you long enough Allen." Allen had forgotten, normal ghosts can read minds of normal people, but him, he could read anyone else's mind, and no one could read his, well, maybe a high templar, but, other than that it would be damn near impossible to know what he's thinking. Adam stood up as he moved the large bracer around his left arm. Letting it snap on and shift into position to get a tight grip on him.

Adam stared for at the red lit up psi-blade for a moment before deactivating it for the time being. The last thing he needed was another blade, at least, that's what anyone who fought him and lived would say. Having multiple knives and swords on him made him a living weapon, like he wasn't that already with the psionic abilities he had. Sighing as he then turned his head to Allen who was staring in awe. "What?" He asked his comrade, who was starstruck until the word hit him. "Oh uh...nothing, just wondering when you learned how to control a psi-blade like-" Adam had cut Allen off. "Like one of them? Well I guess that couldn't have anything to due with the fact that I'm part alien now would it Allen?" A teasing tone from Adam, but Allen was completely shocked and in awe. "You're..."

Adam stayed quiet for a few moments before continuing. "Yeah, I'm not completely human, nor am I completely organic either..." He said remembering all the horrible organ replacements they replaced with machine parts. For example his stomach, which was an android stomach, you can eat and still get the same feelings of being full, but, you can never be hungry. Or like the fact that his eyes were cyberneticly enhanced. He wasn't just a Zerg, Protoss, Human hybrid, he was also a fucking freak on a leash with robotic parts.

Allen, got hit with the information like it was a fucking bombshell, when the rest of the group arrived, they noticed how Allen was in shock, Adam was checking over the bodies and looting bits and pieces, and then they noticed all the damage. The comm building, totally collapsed with fires sprouting out. The barracks and command center seemed somehow to be one in the same, and then the mechanical bay. God it was a mess, blood, guts, vehicle parts lying all over. It was a damned mess. The last place they would have to check is the under ground station, that produced power, and was a research lab for one of the most prominent areas of the dominion military, some of their black book projects down there.

Adam continued to loot the bodies until he stood up and holstered his rifle onto his back. He ended up going over to one of the dead troopers, it wasn't a normal marine, he could just smell something was wrong with it. Not only that, but it wasn't the normal Dominion red. The armor charred black. Almost like it had gone through an incinerator with nothing but a paint job. Going down on one knee, he'd flip it over onto it's side and look over the helmet. The helmet was shattered, and the pilot of the suit wasn't inside of it. This made Adam grin as he took the helmet off the suit. _'Hmm...I could use this...'_ his mind trailed off to the possibilities that were coming to mind about the armor. They way he can take it apart, then rebuild it into something he can use better himself. He then heard a gasp as someone stared at the armor he was looking over. "T-thats..." One of the marines literally dropped to his knees before getting up and running over to the suit to check. "Oh god please tell me it's not..." Adam was pushed back before the suit was flipped onto it's back. It was completely empty, inside and out. A sigh of relief and a barely heard mumble. "There's still a chance..." The marine stood up and walked away to go back to checking his area.

After hours of checking, looting, and other things, Adam had a few new toys, plus he upgraded his spectre suit some more with heavy marine armor. His left shoulder had a bigger shock absorbent and it was a bit heavier. His legs were upgraded secondly which was just basically up given an outer exo-skeleton of the black militarist power armor that the marines and WarPig mercs had. Which honestly, he preferred the bigger suits to the smaller skin tight ones. Just his opinion, but they seemed more. Protective, if that's the word he'd use. After that, his helmet's gyro-systems were replaced with a fresh new one and upgraded to work faster. meaning his visor and helmet were both hardened, and faster. The processing unit in his HUD for his helmet wasn't really new, but it worked faster than his old one. After that, all that was left, was he got a new rifle, a standard issued full automatic firing mode, but instead of a bayonet, he had a grenade launcher attachment. Adam was absolutely overwhelmed with joy, this hall was one of the best ones he'd ever had while killing Dominion forces. All he could do is grin like a goof-ball. Like a child who got to have his first piece of candy. Or a virgin who finally got laid. Somethin along those lines.

**Five Minutes Later**

Adam would be standing at the entrance to the bunker waiting for everyone else to finish their base sweeps. The firebat and marauder both opted to stay outside and guard, and so did four of the marines. That would just leave Adam, Allen, the three other ghosts, with maybe a handful of troopers. Easy enough. Leaning against the wall right next to the big enclosed bulk head, he'd be waiting until the rest of everyone got there. Leaning his head back, all he could do was think at this point, and remember. Remember his last night with his wife. His lover. The female protoss that, was carrying his child. He swore from that day on, he'd never allow the Dominion to win. "Guess I'm a hypocrite, and a coward..." He said with a good amount of sorrow in his tone, before he felt tears going down his youthful face. His helmet had been clipped onto his side as he reached into one of his satchels that was meant to hold ammunition. Pulling out a cigarette pack that was pretty much empty. When he opened it and pulled one out, he was left with three in the pack and one in his hand. "Damn...and now even karma hates me...Heh...heheh..hahahehahahehaha..." Starting to laughing through his sobbing tears coming down without control. He quickly brought up his psi-blade, and held it close to the cancer stick, only to make it light from the heat of the energy. Once lit, the red energetic blade dissipated once again, and Adam took a long drag on his cigarette.

Leaning against the wall, smoking for at least five minutes before Echo finally finished, but what she seen wasn't what she was expecting, at least of all from HIM. He who was named the most dangerous person in the sector. He who was able to kill most in seconds. He who it took six Thors, three battle cruisers, and the threat of a nuclear strike, to bring himself to surrender and become a captive. A prisoner to the Dominion. He was cry. Crying as he smoked, and laughed, crying uncontrollably. His eyes were filled with sorrow and lost, and for a second, not only she felt it, but everyone on the team who was some what connect to their psionic side. Felt something, and seen something, a single memory, the memory that he was remembering that very moment. Of him and his wife making love, and finding out she was pregnant, then how he lost both her. And his child. Allen was the most shocked, yet he already knew about him losing the female he loved, the thing that scared him the most, it was how it was presented. No one was able to read anything from him until now, and even after they were able to, they only were allowed a little flash of something before they couldn't figure anything out anymore.

"What's wrong Adam?" a sly voice came from Adam's left, it wasn't one of his team that's for damn sure. When his eye looked over, nothing, nothing was there, at least, not that he could physically see. "I'll say it again, Adam, what troubles you?" That's what it was, the voice wasn't outside, but in his mind. He began a long and thought full conversation in his mind with this, unknown creature that was telepathically speaking with him. Then another voice, but this time, it was real. "Hey Asshat, you okay?" Echo decided to walk up and asked, and to his surprise, she had a worried look upon her face. With a cliche grin he gripped his cig within his teeth tightly and took another drag without saying a word for a few moments before sighing. Realizing that someone like Echo won't really let this go. "Nothings wrong...just...thinking..." He said kind of pausing before he pulled the half smoked cigarette out of his mouth, threw it onto the ground and stomped it. Smashing it out while he began to whip his face clean of the tears, and the sweat. "So, can we get going now or do I still need to wait on you slow pokes?" He asked, leaving the short way comms on so they could hear him rushing them.

"Sorry Adam, but, not until the rest of the s-" Without another word she noticed him draw a red psi-blade, almost from thin air, but it was from his new bracer that she finally got a good enough look at to notice what the golden color was. "I, didn't know they made rainbow colors." She told him playfully a bit, then a thought crossed her mind. 'What- is he threatening me?' She thought. He was doing a good job with that ice glare of death, until it was changed by an almost psychotic smirk. He sent his fist a flying, so damn close to her. Which made her both flinch and squeeze her eyes shut. Thinking it was all about to end, but she stood there, waiting, just waiting, it felt like ten minutes until she opened her eyes.

To her shock, he was standing in front of her, blade through the bulk head door, palm of his other hand open on the other side, arms on both sides of her and looking her dead in the face. His violet eyes seemed a lustful pink as he stared at her in her green eyes. Staring like it was nothing before moving his face closer to hers, practically inches from her lips. At this point, she felt a slick liquidy feel between her thighs as she stared into his lustful eyes. Before she could do anything, she realized. He, of all people, just made her wet, by just staring, getting close, and breathing gently and seductively.

All Adam did was grin at the scent and whisper. "I guess you're easier to make cum than I thought..." He teased before deactivating the blade and letting her alone. He pulled his body back and went over to his original spot. Leaning against the wall with that, 'Oh I've so won' face as he just continued to look at her.

Heat flushed up to her face, and her body tingled, the slick feeling still there, the wet, glossy feeling in between her thighs under the skin tight suit and over her under clothing would be damn near impossible not to notice. Well, at least for her and , Dark and Tease over there with his winning face like he just won a war. She stared at him before looking down at herself. At least the suit wouldn't shown what he just did to her without even trying. '_Does this mean...that...oh god dammit! I won't be suckered in by him...plus...'_ she began to think but stopped herself and shuddered at the thought. "Damn womanizer..." she muttered under her breathe and began to stand.

Moments later, both Allen and the Captain came around the corner with Nova following close behind. "You guys ready? Cause I'm not gonna sit here all day and wait on you slow pokes." He had a very serious tone. For some reason, this obviously sent chills up an down both Echo's and Nova's spine, but Nova noticed something. Something new, a smell. It was coming from someone near her. She looked around sniffing the air gently until she faced Adam and noticed, he smelt of something, sweet, and intoxicating. 'What the hell? Why does h- Wait a moment...is that...no...no way...' She thought before speaking up towards Adam. "Why do you smell of hormones?" She asked him straight out, the other males hadn't noticed seeing how it was only sense able by females. "Oh? So you noticed huh? Well I'll explain it to you like this..." He began.

"I'm not exactly..human. Those Pheromones your smelling are being produced by my body cause it's demanding a mate, also, those hormones, aren't meant to be used on humans even though it causes the same effect." He grinned as he eyed Echo who had gotten a bit of a side effect by his teasing, and the only reason he was able to do that, was cause of his pharamonse that she almost didn't noticed, then his eyes drifted back to Nova. "These pheromones...are produced by zerg seeking a mate, most zerg now don't do that seeing how it's repressed but, I'm not repressed..." He explain before Allen cut him off. "What? Zerg don't mate. Never once have I heard of anything mating around the zerg seeing how they reprouce by laying eggs, right?"

"Yes, but zerg do mate, but not to reproduce, they do it to release their pleasures, stress, and tension. It's, like humans in a way, but, more or less, only during mating season which is in session." He explained before turning to the big door. Sniffing the air with his enhanced sense of smell, and then his eyes narrowed on the small hole he made in the bulkhead with the psi-blade. "..." He didn't say anything cause in seconds, he had his psi blade at the ready and he was cutting straight through the bulkhead. Making an entrance for himself. "Uh..What is he doing?"

"I don't know Echo, I don't know if he's mentally stable anymore." Vincent explained with the palm of his head slapping onto his forehead before he heard a thud.

The large metal cut out hit the ground before Adam's psi-blade disappeared, and pulled out his new gauss rifle with Riviter G-launcher modification. The only modification it had at all, but still smelling the air, something was there, and it didn't smell human, not at all. And before he knew it, he felt something blunt hit him in the gut, sending him back a good few feet onto his back. Still gripping his rifle tightly as he skidded against the concrete stone. After that he laid there for a few moments and watched as the the group backed up and aimed their rifles at the bulkhead as it seemed something large was slamming against the door that was the size of two tanks side by side with another two tanks stacked on top. Adam's guess, Ultralisk, the smell was of a male, and it was pissed off.

Adam slowly pulled himself off the ground still in a bit of pain from the blunt bladed tusks that had sent him flying back through the smaller door way that he created with the psi-blade, the only question Adam had was how did it hit him when he was outside of the bulkhead. 'Damn it, none of this adds up.' He thought before he seen the large door go flying, straight into the air, and the creature began to step out. The large legged and hoved creature with it's bright ivory colored tusks showed it's face. And no, that wasn't any Ultralisk, it was a youngly omegalisk. 'Oh...Fuck!' Adam thought before aiming his rifle up and being the first to shoot, squeezing the trigger. Seeing rounds flying straight at in short control bursts. First few squeezes were easy, but when he ran out, he pumped the under action of his rifle barrel, cocking in his first 60mm grenade shell with a high explosive. As soon as the bulkhead landed next to Allen, the grenade disappeared from the under barrel of Adam's rifle, in a thump it went into the air and then slammed into the Omegalisk's forehead. Exploding into shrapnel that was flung, all over. Echo and Nova had been getting high powered head shots as much as they can even though it's skin is very bloody thick.

The explosion did the most damage as someone would guess, but the actual gun fire was doing wonders as well. The beast couldn't move at all between the gun fire by not only us specialists, but the marauder, the firebat, and the marines. All of us putting up one hell of a fight to kill the smaller Omegalisk. And then the unthinkable happened. Before the beast fell, it kicked it's leg forward hitting Allen, sending him flying straight into Echo, and when they made contact with each other, a loud slam could be heard before both of them went different directions into different walls.

Adam could only grin, cause in seconds he was sprinting, psi-blade drawn towards the beast who was about to fall, before it could get a chance to hit him before it's inevitable death, he run, straight under nether it, running the length of the large creature with the crimson energetic wrist blade, shooting straight up into it and cutting it over as it glided down it's stomach. After that, his attention was on Allen and Echo. Sprinting along towards were Allen hit the wall and ground while using his Psionic abilities to gently move Echo's body across and closer to both Adam and Allen. "Don't you die on me kid." Adam muttered under his breath then dropped to his knees and skid across the ground towards where the younger male ghost laid bleeding with his head gear completely destroyed. His originally green eye piece colored goggles were now crack and a dim black color as they lie next to Allen's limp body. Adam felt for a pulse which he had, he was alive, and all Adam could do is watch and hope for the best while trying to help the bleeding on both Echo and Allen.

_'Damnit it kid...'_ was all Adam was able to say until he felt his vision fade to black and his mind disappeared.

Maybe a few hours later, he awoke, finding himself with his head against somebodies shoulder. Adam's eyes fluttered before he pulled his head up in a groggy groan. "Agh...damnit.." He whispered rubbing the back of his head before lightly yawning. Then, when he turned his head, he seen Allen, the young, short, dark haired kid with the same pale skin that Adam had. No scars, nothing visibly wrong with him. Just resting, with a light sigh, Adam switched positions and laid down, resting his head in his comrade's lap and on top of the green and grey skin tight hardened combat armor the ghosts wear. He also felt something get a bit hard against the side of his neck but he already knew too well what that was and he wouldn't dare attempt to tease Allen to find himself in between a rock in a hard place. All cause he knew if he started to tease Allen in his sleep, he'd awake to find himself being raped by Adam.

Adam laid there for a while before finally shutting his eyes, and drifting asleep, but an images came to his mind, about Allen, Echo, Nova, the Protoss, the Dominion, and then the Zerg. And in his slumbering state, all he could do is watch.

_SECTION TWO END!_

Well that went well,

Adam:Went well?! Went well my ass! You made me seem like a slut!

Allen:*Blushing like mad*And what the hell's this about him raping me?

Well Allen, if you must know, right now you're a romantic interest, and so is Echo..or well, Echo being more of a one night stand thing.

Echo:Hey! I can hear you!

?:Dad, how, by the void, do you put up with these foolish humans?

Hey, you're not expose to be here yet! All of you, shut up before you break the fourth wall!

WholeCrowd:*Falls silent.*

Good. Anyways, review please and blahblah blah. You know the drill.


End file.
